This multi-center collaborative trial sponsored by the NIH National Heart,Lung, & Blood Institute is a randomized, double-blind study of enalapril vs. placebo for the treatment of symptomatic & asymptomatic patients with left ventricular dysfunction defined as ejection fraction of 35% or less.